How To Train Your Dragon girls way
by HTTYD lover 1999
Summary: Remake of how to train your dragon with some edits like gender swap for hiccup and astrid to halla and asther also fishlegs is a girl . WARNING may include strange things and some may sound weird like for one animal and human true love but this is my second story and also some OCs.
1. Tiring Day

How to Train You Dragon

Halla POV

I was awaken to the sound of horns mean there's a raid ' can't those reptiles raid during the day' I got up, got dressed and went down stairs and look outside. First thing I see is a dragon shooting at me. I quickly close it in time " Dragons" and then I open and left also happen to meet some of the fellow vikings ' my names halla yeah great name I know for a girl but it not the worst ' suddenly I fell " AH morning" said a viking on top of me and charged back in to battle. I got to my feet and ran" what are you doing out" "get back inside" was all I head all the way up then I was grab " Halla What is she doing out ? What are u doing out ? get inside". ' that my dad stoick the vast they say when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off its shoulders ' I kept running ' do i believe it yes i do' I ran in to the forge. 'You see since I have incredible smarts it replace my strength so I like a walking toothpick that can speak dragon but no one knows' " nice of you to join the party- I thought u were carried off" Said gobber my only friend and I his apprentice. " who me? how would you cope without me ?" I said"well where would i be without my little toothpick " " aww I didn't know you cared ' I been gobber's apprentice since I was seven ' .I started to work then all of the sudden " come on guys lets go " and people came running up to the fires ' O thats fishlegs, snotlout, the twins ruffnut and tuffnut, and Asher their jobs are so much cooler ' I was interrupted by gobber saying " what is ye contraption this time ". He rolled his eye " this " moving a cape " neat " going to work I look out to see the dragons ' one day i will get out there cause killing a dragon is every thing around here. A nadder would get me at least notice gronkle are tough take one down will get me a date a zippleback two head twice the status then theres the monstrous nightmare only the best go after those , but the ultimate prize is one no one ever seen we call the ' i was interrupted by " NIGHT FURY GET DOWN " ' this thing never steals food, never show it self and' interrupted by boom from the night fury ' never misses no has ever killed a night fury that why going to be the first'

" man the fort halla- they need me out there " he said heading to the door then turn " stay. Put. There." I looked at him " ye know what i mean AH " he ran out. ' he know he shouldn't leave me here alone' I ran out with my invention and went to a cliff and on the way was " where u going come back here " vikings said. I made it to the cliff and open my invention and point it at the sky. I look around " come on give something to shoot at" I heard screeching and point the aim at the shadow in the sky and followed then there was boom and I pulled the trigger. It had enough power to send me back. I got up and look up and saw a shadow going down "o I hit it- yes i hit it. did anyone see that" turning then i heard boom and turn around and saw a nightmare " except you" and with that i ran and ran to a pillar and hid. I was hit by the fire but not burned I look around the pillar and look be hide me and saw my dad fighting the nightmare then turned to me with an angry stare thats when the pillar gave in and fell hurt people ' sorry vikings that got hit except mildew ' .I look at my father " sorry dad ... but i hit an night fury" he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me ' yep in trouble again' " dad i serious I hit one..." " Stop ...just stop every time you step outside disasters fall can't you see i have bigger problems like food" ' way to go on putting me in the center of the crowd' " are you listening lady " " yes i was and can the village with a little less feeding don't you think". This is getting unfriendly "this isn't a joke why can't you follow the simplest order" " why can't you be on the simplest diet" I said quietly but not enough they heard and saw that they can't see their toes and there was some laughing from the teens but my dad look raged. This is getting very bad cause people started to back away which scare me. " you ok there dad you seem... whats the word more aggressive I going to walk to the house now bye" and with that I ran as fast as my leg could take me.

I made it to the house in like three seconds and ran inside and ran out the back door with my book, knife, and a pencil. I look for the night fury for six hours " o the gods hate me how can i lose a dragon " I hit a branch and it flew back and hit me in the eye. I look down saw an broken tree and followed it to end and found the night fury I look at it as i reproached it and it look like it was made for speed. I look at it and then i look at its head and it look and me ' I cant kill this dragon ' I look at it for a while " poor dragon you must be hungry all because of me" it growled to confirm it " here let me help " i cut the ropes and it got up " here some fish" I threw it some fish and it ate it and left. That when i noticed the missing tail fin and followed it and found it stuck in a cove so i watch as it try to get out and i climbed down to meet him. When i was down and turn I saw the night fury looking at me and went over to see me " look like your stuck dragon I could help if you want" " why is this human helping me" it said " cause i was the one that broke your tail" . It look at me surprised " you can understand me" it said " yes and i am the only one that can heres some more fish" I said handing it some more fish " so whats your name" I said " I don't have one but can you give me one" it said with an pleading stare" is toothless ok? ". He look at me then said " i like toothless " i smiled " whats your name" "halla ya i know it not a girl name but i was suppose to be a boy name hiccup" I said looking down " well anyways i need to head back" I said heading out " can you come back please i don't want to be lonely" he said " of course see you tomorrow" i " bye" he.

I went inside and saw my father " where have you been " he said " trying to let you calm down on my melt down earlier and want to say sorry for it" I said " It ok and by the way your going to dragon training tomorrow and no buts bye" then he left. ' ok i guess' and went to bed.


	2. Dragon Training

Dragon Training

I wake up and got dressed while looking out the window ' poor toothless he must be starving ' . I started to walk to the arena and went inside to see gobber

"hey lass ye early ye know." gobber said. I smiled " i know but i wanted to beat the others here" I said and he gave me a nod and went back to work.I look around but then i started hearing noise and turned to see the five coming " they're coming you know gobber why don't you go meet them" I said " thanks lass what would i know without ye? " gobber asked " nothing " I said smiling " o be quiet don't make me tell them about the time you had to go to the doc for that one day" gobber said pointing at the teen who were listening. " o so scary what if i tolled them that time when you were dancing during a raid " I said he look rage. " don't you dare" gobber said" o put a sock in it and start training i am on a schedule here a thing you have no idea what it is." I said smiling ." o if i didn't have students then ye would have been dead" gobber said " now moving on " I said

" welcome to dragon training heres some of the dragons you will learn to fight. the Deadly Nadder, Hideous Zippleback, Terrible Terror, Monstrous Nightmare, and the Gronkle." gobber said and he put his hand on the lever and i ran for a shield and got in my running stance " great work halla your all ready ready" gobber said" woah aren't you going to teach use first" I laugh so did gobber " man you guy don't know gobber he like to train people on job so prepare your self's " I laugh and ran when the door broke open. "Today is about survival if you get blasted your out " gobber said " what if we get blasted and is really out"I said "...Uh you not ANYWAY quick whats the first thing your going to need" gobber said" a doctor" i said " nope"gobber said " fire resistant skin" i said " i wish but no"gobber said " o a shield "i said " yes shields go" gobber said and the teen went for shields " but i already have a shield " i said holding it up " well keep running then" gobber said. I kept running till i saw the twins, fishlegs out then i saw snotlout get hit by a blast that made me laugh but then i saw asher about to get hit by a blast without him noticing . I ran in front of him and it hit my shield out of my hand. I ran be hide the weapons rack " halla get in there" gobber said"make me"i said"fine"gobber said pulling me out "now get in there " gobber said " ok fine " but then the gronkle was after me. It cornered me " uh hi " I said which made it stop and gobber put it back. " remember a dragon will always go for the kill " he said in my face. " remember meet me in the tower all of ye" gobber said while i headed home.

I stop by a market and buy twenty fish and headed to the cove and climbed down to see toothless looking at me" hey toothless i brought breakfast hope your hungry " I said spilling the fish everywhere. Toothless while digging in saw the eel and back away while picking up and throwing the eel away in my bag toothless started move away " no no it ok i don't blame you i hate eels "I said while toothless started eating while i had time to think. When toothless was done he went over to me nudging my head which meant 'you ok'" yea " I said . Toothless warped his wing around me as if he was saying ' thanks for being here for me' " anytime toothless " I said " look i have to go thanks for being here for me" I said hugging toothless "bye toothless " I said and kissed his snout and left but i heard a purr and turn to see toothless in the sun light which make him look beautiful and i blushed ' why am i blushing he a dragon...but a really beautiful one' i smiled and walk to the tower

. When i got to the top i saw no one but gobber here I sat down next to gobber and looked at him and waited" ye early again " gobber said " yep i like being early before they get here " i said " so we can have a little talk before they get here" i said . That made gobber move closer " what is that ?" gobber said " look gobber I have to say for today can you do the blacksmith work " I said " is everything alright lass?" gobber said then the teens came but we ignored them " i wish i could say yes but the answer is no" i said " whats the matter " gobber said " just can you handle the work for today yes or no" i said " yes i can but could ye tell me why"gobber said. I looked down sighing " its about my life you don't want to know what it like being an outcast and outcasts are very busy and time consumers so i have alot on my plate right now. " i said " o so ye very busy and can't work on the metal " gobber said " yes very true so well you can tell them the story about your arm and leg. " i said and look out. Once gobber was done they had comments (from movie) and i heard familiar noises look out " o is useless scared" said tuffnut and i turned around and saw all eyes on me.

I just turn back and look "what is it lass " gobber said looking where i was " Dragons " i said " what was that" gobber said " Dragons are here " and with that the dragons started to attack. Gobber told us to stay in doors and of course they try and help but gobber said "no not this time sorry" so they sat at their table and i sat alone. While the vikings fight the teens were talking so i decided to look through the book of Dragons. I read the whole thing but stopped on Night Fury and thought and thought and thought. I was interrupted by the teens " o look useless is reading to find the best way not to die " snotlout said but ignored them and kept reading and rereading the words


End file.
